1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for determining an orbit of a geostationary satellite using global positioning system (GPS) satellite data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A degree of accuracy of a position of a geostationary satellite is known to be within several kilometers (km) when an orbit of the geostationary satellite is determined using ranging data and tracking data from a single ground station.
Dissimilar to a communication satellite, this degree of position accuracy may present an issue with a weather satellite or other satellites requiring a high-precision image. To obtain high-precision image data, the demand for a high level of position accuracy exists.
To meet the demand, data measured from at least three ground stations is required.
However, a longitudinal location of a geostationary satellite is so close to that of a single ground station that it is difficult to estimate an azimuthal bias when a geometric singularity is found in azimuth measurements.
Also, an increase in a number of ground stations increases costs incurred in determining an orbit.